Mister Popular
by ploThief
Summary: To say Danny knows people is an understatement. To say that would come back to bite him is an understatement as well. Featuring the Secret Trio and a surprise group.


**Disclaimer: the author owns nothing in this story. The creators celebrate this everyday.**_  
_

* * *

**Mr. Popular**

_To say Danny knows people is an understatement. To say that that would come back to bite him is an understatement as well._**  
**

* * *

_"Suzy!"_

_"Run John! They're-"_

**Click**!

"Aw, come on!"

"What gives, Randy?!"

The purple-haired teen ignored the other boys' glares.

"I got to whiz and I happen to like this movie so..." He waved the remote cheekily and left. The shorter Asian boy with spiky hair made a face.

"That's just nasty in so many ways."

"Says the guy who cleans tolilets with his tongue." Randy shot back.

"He got you there, Jake." The other teen- one with black hair and pale skin- pointed out as Jake fumbled for a comeback.

Jake growled, letting some of his dragon form leak into it. "Aw, shut it Danny. Whose side are you on anyways?" Danny just shrugged and floated to Randy's seat.

"Candy or chips?"

"McSquiggles all the way," Jake grinned, as much as a fan of Mac products as Randy. "And hand me his drink while your at it."

Danny complied, a sudden thought sparking from Jake's words. He stopped eating the chips. "Hey, Jake?"

"Mfph?"

"You know how you mentioned something about sides? I just remembered that-"

_"AAAUGHH!"_

"Randy!"

Instantly Jake and Danny jumped up and transformed, but before they could run to their friend's aid, the wall exploded behind them.

"Go, go, go!"

Danny got up, groggily trying to process the images before him. A buck tooth boy on a green horse was charging at Jake, brandishing a pink sword that kept on nagging about how fairy magic doesn't effect dragons.

Randy meanwhile was flailing around the room, frantically trying to rip off the giant yellow sponge karate-chopping his face and screaming for someone to help him get it off.

Danny groaned when he realized what was happening and rubbed his temples at the scene. It didn't take a genius to figure out how this was going to end. Speaking of which, where was that boy genius anyways?

The metal that wrapped around him was his answer as he was reeled in behind the couch to where Jimmy waited.

"Success! Rest assured Danny, you are free now. Time to proceed with phase three. I suggest we..."

His voice trailed off when Danny phased out of his contraption and floated into the air.

"Jimmy, I haven't been kidnapped or being held captive. In fact, before you guys broke Randy's TV, I was watching a movie."

"Pardon?" Jimmy asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. The teen sighed.

"Look, I'll explain everything as soon as everyone **STOPS** **FIGHTING** and **SITS** **DOWN** for like two minutes!"

Thanks to the bit of ghostly wail in his words, everyone did just that. The ghost boy blinked in surprise.

"Huh, I didn't think that would actually work. Oh right, where to start?"

"How about why my house was destroyed and I was a attacked by a _talking sponge in my toilet!?_" If the mask hadn't been halfway down Randy's face, Danny would have been on the floor right now dying of laughter.

"Eh, it kinda (no not really) makes sense since he needs water to survive," Danny mused, glancing at said creature who- in lack of better terms- looked positively oblivious to the conversation. "But Spongebob would never hurt anyone unless he thought someone was in danger. So," he drawled, facing the two kids with a look they knew too well. "Whose bright idea was this in the first place?"

"His!" Both boys shouted simultaneously, but the culprit was already known.

"Timmy..."

"Aww, how'd you know!" the buck-boy huffed. "Nevermind. Wanda! Cosmo! I wish I was outta here!" In an instant the green horse and pink sword poofed into fairies and with a wave of their wands, Timmy disappeared.

...to appear again in a different spot.

"Huh? This isn't the arcade." He gluped when he realized Danny was still glaring at him and faced his fairies. "Guys, I told you to get me out ta here!" The fairy with pink hair nodded.

"We did, Timmy. You're not standing 'here' anymore, " she pointed at his orginal position. "You're standing there."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes Timmy, but you need to learn from your mistakes. Take some responsibility!"

"Yeah!" The green-haired fairy piped up. "Plus you promised that Danny would give us ice cream if we kidnapped him to babysit us! Or is it ghostknapped? Ghost rhymes with ducks!"

The halfa facepalmed, whether from Timmy's motives or from Cosmo's randomness he wasn't sure. "Seriously guys, that was the reason? Let me remind you that I do have a life."

"But that would contradict the claim that you are half dead." Jimmy pointed out, eager to argue about it in the name of science. "So which is it?"

Danny threw his hands in the air.

"What I'm trying to say is that I have other things to do! Ghost fighting takes up most of my day, and when I have free time I want to spend it hanging out with my friend than babysitting you guys!"

Spongebob burst into tears as instantly as Danny regretted his words. He didn't mean it like that, but it came out all wrong and now the whole team looked hurt. Even Jake was giving him a look saying _"are you going to apologize to the kid or what?"_

"The guy is like twenty-something," Danny muttered , loud enough to that only dragon ears could hear, but he kneeled down towards Spongebob anyways.

"Hey, I don't mean it like that. You guys are pretty cool and its fun babysitting y'all." The sea creature continued sobbing.

"B-But you said we're not your f-f-friends!" A new fresh wave of tears.

Danny sighed. "No Spongebob, you are my friends. I love hanging out with you guys. It's just... you know how your friends with Patrick?" Spongebob nodded, smiling at all the adventures he had with the starfish."Well, don't you like hanging out with only him sometimes? You don't always want to hang out with all your friends at the same time, right?" Another nod from the sponge, now understanding what Danny meant.

"Well, that's what I want to do. As much as I love spending time with ya'll, those two losers over there need some quality bonding time too. Sooo..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous of the kids' reactions "Friends?"

Spongebob burst into his trademark laugh before almost toppling Danny with a bear crushing hug. "Friends forever! Come on everybody," he waved a free hand to the others. "Group hug!"

Danny gritted his teeth, trying not to topple over when Timmy and his fairies tackled him next. He wasn't exactly a hugging person, but if it made the team happy, them he would just have to suck it up.

Jake and Jimmy made no move to the offer, but Randy shrugged before flashing a devious smile to the unbalanced teen.

"Eh, why not?" He slipped on his Ninja mask.

"Randy, don't you dar-"

"NINJA HUG!"


End file.
